Twisting Time
by captwulf
Summary: InuKag encounter a visitor from the futuretheir future. They must chance a trip through time to help their future selves. Rated T for IY's mouth. Pleeeze Read&Review complete
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, even though I'd like to. I hug'em and love'em and lock'em away some place no one else could have'em. Hehehe. Just kidding, he's too great to hide from the world.

Twisting time

"You always have to go home for some sort of test or something." Inu Yasha moped as he escorted Kagome to the well.

"I promise I won't be long, just through tomorrow. Please, Inu Yasha. It's a big important test. I have to be there." Kagome tried her best to calm down the hanyou.

As they approached the well, they both froze at the sight of a young man sitting on its rim. He looked up at them and grinned. "I wondered how long I'd have to wait for you to show up." He was an older teenager with dark hair and deep brown eyes. His clothes indicated that he came from Kagome's time.

"What's that supposed to mean? Do we know you or something?" Inu Yasha stepped protectively in front of Kagome.

"Well, in a since. That is I know you."

"What kind of madness are you babbling? And who you are anyways?"

Kagome watched the young man closely he seemed familiar. "You look familiar. Have we met before?"

"Before, no, but we will." Inu Yasha nearly smacked the boy, but the young put up his hands and tried to calm him. "Please, calm down. If you'll give me just a moment, I'll explain."

Kagome put a hand on Inu Yasha's arm. "Let's hear what he has to say."

"Feh." Inu Yasha grouched but complied none the less.

"My name is Linu. I come from the year 2019. I've come through the well to search for you because my mother is in serious danger and my father was captured by a powerful demon when we tried to rescue her. I need your help to save them both."

"And why should we help you? Does Kagome know your family or something?"

"She is my family." That brought confused looks from both of them. "My parents' names are Kagome and Inu Yasha."

Kagome stepped up beside Inu Yasha to examine the young man more closely. "If this is some sort of trick..." Inu Yasha warned.

Kagome put a hand on his arm. "I don't think it is."

"If I'm your father, how come you don't look like me?"

Kagome smiled. "I think he does."

"My father is human. Look I'd love to fill you in, but we don't have the time. I have to get to my mother before the demon steals her soul."

"How did some demon capture her in the first place? I'd never let anything like that happen to Kagome." Inu Yasha was still doubtful of this young man's story.

"He wasn't there. I…" Linu lowered his eyes shamefully. "It was my fault. I wasn't strong enough."

Kagome took a step forward and spoke warmly to him. "I'm sure it wasn't your fault, Linu."

He shook his head vigorously. "It was! I was supposed to take of her! Father left the responsibility to me, while he was away! It was my fault she was captured by Daikumaru!" He raised his eyes to meet Inu Yasha's gaze. "I'm sorry, I failed you." Inu Yasha was taken back by the powerful emotion in the boy's eyes.

Kagome moved forward and took his hand. "It's all right. I'm sure you did your best and that's all anyone could ask." Kagome turned back to Inu Yasha. "We need to help."

"Kagome, what's to say we can even get to his time? We've only ever traveled back and forth between our times. How did you get here, anyway, Linu? I thought only me and Kagome could travel through the well."

Linu grinned as he pulled prayer beads from his pocket. "I used these. They're your old prayer beads. I found them in your secret hiding place. The one where you hide mom's anniversary presents and our Christmas presents. I figured they'd take me to a point in time when they were still being used."

"You mean she stops using after a while." Inu Yasha felt relieved at just the thought of some future time when 'sit' wouldn't squash his face into the ground.

"Well, I've never seen her use them on you, um I mean, on my father. I pretty sure they haven't been used for nearly twenty years. I'm seventeen after all."

"Hum, do you think you're strong enough to pull us through to your time or do you think we'll come out in my time?" Kagome looked inquisitively.

"I think it'll work, but you'd better both hold on to me, so that you don't get separated." Kagome nodded and sat the edge of the well. Linu smiled and offered her his hand. She took it. He watched her for a long moment. Kagome became frustrated. "What is it?"

"You haven't changed much. A few more smile lines around the eyes. But otherwise you're still the same." He looked down at the small hand in his. "I hope she's all right."

Inu Yasha put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. Kagome's too stubborn to have anything happen to her."

"I hope your right. Let's go." Together they jumped into the well. The trip felt the same to Kagome and Inu Yasha and when they emerged from the well, everything seemed the same too. "Let's go see outside." Linu slid the door of the shrine aside and stepped into the yard. He looked around.

"I can't tell. The shrine and the house look the same." Kagome stuck close to Inu Yasha as they crossed the yard. Suddenly the door of the house opened and a child about seven sprinted out.

"Linu! Linu! I can't believe you went into that scary old well. If daddy catches you, you'll be in big trouble." The little girl's eyes went wide. "Who are you? You look like my mommy."

"Eri, you need to stay here with grandmother. I have something important to do. Be a good girl and I'll be back soon."

The little girl put her hands on her hips in a very Kagome-style pose. "Who made you boss of me? I can take care of myself."

"Eri, that's enough. I don't have time to deal with you, you little runt. Now come here." Linu tossed the little girl onto his shoulder and carted her back into the house.

Inu Yasha began to chuckle. "Kagome, I think she takes after you."

That earned him a slap on the arm as Linu exited the house. "Come on, we'll take my car." As they left the shrine, Linu began to fill them in on what had happened. "My father and I found Daikumaru's strong hold and fought his men. But we were outnumbered. The last thing I remember is my father charging the demon with his sword and then there was a terrible explosion. I was thrown from the dock and into the sea. When I came to, I'd washed up on shore. I returned to the strong hold but there was no one there, not even my father. There was no sign of my mother either. "

Inu Yasha had been rubbing at his nose since they'd gotten in the car. "What is that smell?"

Linu groaned. "Not you too. I hoped you'd be cooler at a younger age."

"Hey, what do you mean?"

Kagome sniffed the air. "Linu! Have you been smoking?"

Linu groaned again and avoid Kagome's gaze. "It wasn't me. It was my friend Lex. He's got a bad habit of smoking in here but I don't do it, okay." Linu pulled the car to a stop between two large warehouses. "This is where we fought Daikumaru." He glanced at Inu Yasha. "Maybe you can find something I didn't."

Inu Yasha nodded. "I understand." They made there way quietly into one of the warehouses, following close behind Linu. There was no one and nothing to be found there except for some trash and some broken furniture.

Kagome watched as Inu Yasha sniffed the ground near a wooden chair with a broken leg. "Kagome was here."

"I knew it, she's alive." Linu looked positively delighted in the news. "Can you tell where they took her?"

Inu Yasha was already moving along the floor towards a side door. He stopped suddenly and stared down at what looked like a drop of blood. "He's bleeding, or was."

"He?"

"You mean my father?"

"Yeah," Inu Yasha squinted at the drop. "Feels strange tracking my own scent." 'But it's not really my scent, it's very human. There's no demon in it at all. That's right Linu said his father was human. Does that mean I'll chose to become human once we complete the jewel? Or maybe his father wasn't me at all…' Inu Yasha didn't realize it, but he was he growling. The mere thought of another male laying a hand on Kagome made his blood boil.

"Inu Yasha, what's wrong?" Kagome was kneeling beside him, a hand on his back. And just as quickly as the idea of Kagome being with another man entered his mind, it flew away when he looked into her eyes.

He shook his head. "It's nothing." He got back to the task of following the other Kagome's scent. He led them out into the alley on the far side of the warehouse and stopped. "Her scent ends here." He sat back on his haunches and groaned. "Shoot, it's a dead end."

"They must have taken her away in truck or something." Linu sighed. "Well, that blew that theory."

Inu Yasha stood and walked down the alley a ways. Kagome went with him. "What is it?"

He knelt and pointed at another dark spot on the cement. "Another drop of blood."

"You mean my father tried to chase them down on foot?" Linu seemed surprised.

"I would've." That was enough to convince them. "We'll follow the trail. It should lead us to the demon." With that he sprinted off down the street. Kagome followed in hot pursuit. Linu on the other hand opted to follow in his car. After a while of chasing Inu Yasha, Kagome joined Linu in the car. Inu Yasha continued on foot several yards ahead of them.

"Man, he's fast."

Kagome panted, fanning herself with her hand. "You have no idea."

A half hour later they were stopped in front of an abandon store. Linu parked the car and Inu Yasha motioned them to him. As they came to his side, he pointed through an alley way at what looked like a metal barred gate. "He's in there."

Kagome frowned. "Wow, what a mansion. Linu, you didn't say anything about this demon being rich too."

"Well, I suppose he has to be in this age to have so many guns for hire in his payroll." Linu frowned as well. "Now, what do we do? It's not like we can walk up and knock on the door."

"We'll have to sneak in." Inu Yasha scanned the perimeter. He found a place in the stone fence that seemed to have brush and trees on the far side. "That spot there seems secluded enough. Linu, you stay here this'll be dangerous. Kagome and I can handle it."

"Now, you really do sound like my father." He folded his arms and Inu Yasha-style and huffed. "I'm old enough and strong enough to take care of myself."

"Why you…." Inu Yasha growled and balled a fist.

Kagome chuckled. "Calm down, Inu Yasha. He's just a stubborn as you. It seems he takes after you. Besides we might need his help." She stepped closer to him and put a hand on his arm, her eyes sparkling. Inu Yasha literally melted before Linu's eyes. 'Even when they were that young, she still had that affect on him.'

He sighed. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It's just I'm not a kid, I'm a grown man. But everyone still treats me like I'm a child."

Inu Yasha nodded. He understood the desire of the young man to prove himself. "Fine then let's go. Get on Kagome." Kagome climbed on his back. "Try to keep up, Linu." Linu nodded as Inu Yasha sprinted across the paved road and to the stone wall. "We're going over here. You better hold on too, Linu."

Linu marveled. "Are you sure you can carry both of us over that fence?"

"Stop arguing and grab on. I'm a hanyou; I could carry three of you over this wall. You and Kagome are nothing." Linu nodded and took hold. He was a bit skeptical until Inu Yasha pushed off from the ground with incredible strength and his pinpoint accuracy as they dropped just behind the cluster of trees.

"Wow, you mean my father gave that kind of power up to be with my mother? " Inu Yasha and Kagome both blushed. "What you mean you two haven't discussed it yet?"

Inu Yasha looked away. "Yeah, we've discussed, but I haven't made up my mind." Kagome averted her eyes from Linu's gaze. What could she say that hadn't already been said? 'At least I have a chance; after all, I am standing beside our son.' Inu Yasha broke into her thoughts. "Let's discuss this later, when everyone's safe."

They began their sneak across the large yard. It was still broad daylight. The mansion was of the old style, which meant rather than being tall was wide with paper doors. Inu Yasha sniffed the air. There was no scent of guards in the immediate area, but he could smell both humans and demons within. They slunk along until they reached the main house. Inu Yasha prepared to open one of the sliding doors, but Linu caught his hand and shook his head. "What is it?" Inu Yasha whispered.

Linu knelt and pointed a metal plate at the base of the door. "Alarm."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means that if you open that door and it looses contact with the plate then everyone in this place will know we're here."

"Fine, I won't open it then. I'll go right through it!" Inu Yasha punched the paper door, just as Linu cried stop. Inu Yasha stumbled backwards, clutching his fist. "Shit. What the…"

"I can see behind the door. The walls fake, there's a metal wall on the inside."

Kagome had moved up to Inu Yasha's side and was examining his hand. "You mean it's a fake door."

"Yes, it's probably used to trick people like us, who might try to break in. We'll have to find one of the doors with out an alarm." Linu turned and began quickly walking down the porch that encircled the house. Inu Yasha and Kagome followed on his heels. At last they came to a stop and Linu knelt to examine the metal plate. This one was different there was no contact plate on the adjoining frame. The alarm was not set with this door. It was obviously used as well, judging by the dusty footprints on the porch. Linu stood and slid the door aside. Kagome braced herself for the screech of an alarm, but none came.

Behind the paper door was a metal door. Linu shuffled through his pockets. "What are you looking for?"

"I need something reflective." He looked at Kagome. "Mom…I mean, uh, do you have anything shinny?"

Kagome patted her pockets. "Sorry, I don't carry things like that to feudal era. I don't need them."

Linu's eyes lit up as his hand made contact with something flat in his pocket. "I've got it." He pulled out the stick of gum. It was a bit mashed but otherwise all right. He opened the wrapper and put the gum in his mouth.

Inu Yasha snorted. "How's that gonna help us?"

Linu grinned and chewed the gum into a sticky mass. "I saw this once in a movie. Hope it works." He pulled the gum out and stretched it a little. He slid the metallic side of the wrapper down over the sensor on the door frame and stretched the gum over it.

"That's gross." Kagome muttered.

"Yeah, maybe, but I think it'll work. Good job." Inu Yasha put his hand on the door handle. He looked at Kagome. "Stay close." Slowly he opened the door. The each held their breath for an interminable moment waiting for the screech of the alarm once again, but nothing came. Inu Yasha grinned. "Let's go."

With that they made their way into the fortress, for that is what it truly was. Inside was nothing like the outside. They stepped into a long dark hall. Inu Yasha's golden eyes glowed in the darkness as he led the way. They crept along until the heard someone cursing from inside a room near the end.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, even though I'd like to. I hug'em and love'em and lock'em away some place no one else could have'em. Hehehe. Just kidding, he's too great to hide from the world.

Twisting time

Chapter 2

With that they made their way into the fortress, for that is what it truly was. Inside was nothing like the outside. They stepped into a long dark hall. Inu Yasha's golden eyes glowed in the darkness as he led the way. They crept along until the heard someone cursing from inside a room near the end.

Linu grinned and peered threw the crack in the door. "He's in here." Linu slammed his shoulder into the door, it groaned and gave way. Linu stumbled into the room.

"Linu! How did you…." The older and very human Inu Yasha looked past his son at the woman who stood in the doorway. He blinked at her in puzzlement. "Kagome?" Behind her appeared an even stranger sight, the younger Inu Yasha. He looked at his counterpart with a strange sensation. "Damn." He began to laugh. "I hoped this wouldn't happen."

Young Inu Yasha moved into the room. "You mean you remember this and you didn't know any better than to get caught."

Older Inu Yasha snorted. "Yeah, like you'll have a choice in it either. It's not like I stood there and let them tie me up."

Young Inu Yasha moved forward. "Shut up and turn around so I can get rid of those ropes." The older Inu Yasha began to turn.

Kagome ran forward. "No."

"What?" Both men barked.

"You can't touch each other." They blinked at her blankly. 'The older one is just as dense as the young one. At least he won't change much.' "Scientists say that the same matter cannot occupy the same space. It you touch each other you could both die."

Linu nodded. "That's right and with more and more technology we've even proven that fact in our time. Better let me untie you." Linu knelt and with a small switch blade cut his father's bonds.

The older Inu Yasha rubbed at his wrists as he stood. He stared at Kagome with a whimsical smile. Frustrated Kagome chirped. "What is it?"

"I miss that skirt. Too bad my Kagome threw it out years ago." His expression changed. "Linu, did you see her anywhere?"

"Not yet. We found you first."

The older Inu Yasha turned to his younger self. "You can track her scent if you put a little distance between you and this Kagome. I have been here once before, but it was a really long time ago and I don't remember where we found her then."

The younger Inu Yasha understood immediately and headed back out the door. He paused and gave his Kagome a look of apprehension. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to her. This bastard took, my Kagome when I wasn't around. And believe me, he's gonna pay." The words were more like a growl.

The young hanyou grinned broadly. "He sure will." With that he took off down the hall.

Kagome and the other two followed but at a distance as to not disturb the younger demon's concentration. Kagome was watching the older Inu Yasha with wonderment. He was still built the same and his muscles were still firm, but he had differences. His hair was black, pulled back with a leather strap and tinged with gray. He had looked at her with a strange glint in his eye as if he knew something she didn't, which was probably the case. His features were slightly more mature. He caught her looking at him and grinned. "Do I look that different?"

Kagome blushed. "Uh...um…well yeah."

"You don't have to be shy with me. In this time we've been married for twenty years. There's nothing I don't know about you by now." A sly grin crossed his face as he turned a corner sharply to keep an eye on his younger self. Kagome had the sudden realization that this Inu Yasha had probably seen her naked among other things. She turned a deep shade of scarlet.

Ahead of them, her Inu Yasha had stopped and was crouched near a door sniffing underneath it. He stood and took a few steps back and charged the door. It burst open and he skidded to a stop before a demon with blue hair. Beside him, tied firmly to the chair he sat in was Kagome. She stared at him in utter shock and sputtered. "Inu Yasha? How did you…."

Inu Yasha smiled inwardly. Linu had spoken the truth. She had not changed much, except for a few smile lines around the eyes and a slight touch of gray in her bangs. She blinked in confusion, and then her eyes lit up as her Inu Yasha appeared at his counterpart's side. "I should've known it was you, Daikumaru. You'll pay for this with your life."

The demon stood and examined the two men before him. "What is this? Two of you?" He glared at the younger Inu Yasha and snickered. "How pathetic, you're a half-demon. Well, neither of you shall interfere. I shall make another jewel and this wench's soul shall create it."

Linu's fist balled at his side. "Don't you dare touch her!"

"Linu, stay back!" The older Kagome warned.

"Stay back, son. This demon is mine!" The older Inu Yasha sprang at the demon in fury. Daikumaru raised a hand to blast him with energy. Inu Yasha dodged the blast and rolled to the side of Daikumaru's chair. His hand touched the handle of his blade that lay beside it. "This is mine." He drew the Tetsusaiga. It did not transform, but the blade glowed with a fierce light. "Now, it's time to die."

Daikumaru spun quickly shoving Linu, who had snuck up to untie his mother, to the side and grasping the older Kagome by the neck. "Try it. I'll snap her head right off her shoulders. You know I can." The older Inu Yasha snarled his discontent at the demon, but backed down.

"You wouldn't do that, you need her!" The young Kagome stomped her foot, getting a glare from the demon, who did a double take at the young woman.

"So there are two of you as well. How marvelous! Now my jewel will be twice as powerful as the original." The younger Inu Yasha stepped in front of his Kagome with a vicious growl that was much more menacing in his hanyou state.

Linu had regained his feet behind the demon, and was about to attempt a sneak attack. "Tell your pup to stay out of this or he'll die as well."

At that the Linu's mother snarled. "You lay a hand on my son, and you're dead." The woman glared at him so hard that the demon flinched. It was enough of a distraction for the young hanyou to spring at his opponent. Daikumaru raised a hand to block the blow of the Tetsusaiga. The sword broke through the pathetic shield and sliced through the demon's arm. Daikumaru howled and backed away. In a blink of an eye the older Inu Yasha had decapitated the demon. "Humph, after all that talk, he wasn't very strong." The black haired Inu Yasha snorted as he knelt beside his Kagome to cut the ropes.

The woman flung her arms around her husband and buried her face in his neck. "Inu Yasha!" He stroked her hair softly.

He kissed her forehead. "Come on, we'd better get out of here. If I know Daikumaru, he's probably got an army ready to keep us from leaving. I don't suppose you encountered his captain on the way in?"

"Captain?" The younger Kagome questioned.

"That foul bull demon." Growled her counterpart. "He is the one that kidnapped me."

The older Inu Yasha laid his sword across his shoulders. "Well, since Daikumaru turned out to be such a disappointment, I might as well take out Gutonru while I'm at it."

"I'll help." Linu said beside his mother.

His mother's eyes narrowed into that angry scowl. "I don't think so. And what are you doing here anyways?"

Linu's calm expression told them this was a common conversation. "I brought them."

"And how did you get through the well, anyways?"

Linu pulled the prayer beads from his pocket. He grinned. "I used these."

He father snorted. "Where'd you get those?"

"I found them in your hiding place." Linu chuckled at his father's expression. "You know, it's the same place you used to hide Eri's birthday presents."

His father folded his arms. "Snoopy kid. I'll just have to find a better place next time."

Linu laughed. "You know, of course, Mom knows where all your hiding places are too."

Inu Yasha turned his shocked gaze on his wife. Kagome flushed. "Linu!"

Inu Yasha suddenly chuckled. "You two actually thought I didn't know you were snooping around in the mini-shrine." Kagome blinked at him. "I've known since Linu turned ten and somehow knew I'd gotten him that car thing he wanted so bad." It was Linu's turn to look shocked. "As if you could hide anything from me."

"Umm….this is a fascinating conversation, believe me, but we're about to have company." The young Inu Yasha turned to the doorway and took up a protective stance in front of Kagome. A few moments later the doorway was filled with guards. A large man pushed his way through. He stood a full three heads above Inu Yasha. The hanyou bared his fangs at the man, who stunk of bull. "You must be Daikumaru's captain." He cracked his knuckles.

"What happened to you little man, you're hairs gone white?"

The hanyou sprang at him. "That's the least of your worries." His counterpart stepped up beside them, but not too close. Gutonru sprang to the side and gasped at the older Inu Yasha brought his sword to the demon's throat.

"Tell me something before I kill you Gutonru. Why did you think you could abduct my wife with no retribution from me?"

"You fool, I knew you would come and while you have dawdled here, you're precious daughter has been taken."

Inu Yasha gasped. "What?"

"Eri…" Tears ran down the older Kagome's face.

"Daikumaru was a fool and his plot to capture the woman was coarse. I, on the other hand, knew better." He eyed the man before him. "You would do anything for her." His eyes traveled to Kagome. "I want your soul to make a jewel. If you come willingly the girl will be returned unharmed."

"You monster!" Linu cried from beside his mother. "She's just a child."

But Gutonru's attention was focused on Linu's mother. "You have heard my offer, refuse and she will be returned but not alive. And if I die those that hold her will slay her." Both Kagome's went pale and both Inu Yashas cursed the beast before them. For an interminable moment the room fell silent.

Slowly the older Kagome moved forward, past her counterpart, to stand between the two Inu Yashas. She placed a hand on her husband's arm. She gazed up at Gutonru. "You swear you will not harm my daughter." The demon nodded. "Then I will go with you."

"No!" Her companions cried at once.

"He won't let her go, even if you go with him." The young hanyou sputtered.

"I have no use for the child, once I have the woman, I shall release her."

Kagome nodded. "No, Kagome. You can't do this." The older Inu Yasha grasped her by her shoulders. She leaned forward and kissed him warmly. As she pulled away, his eyes filled with fear. "Kagome please."

"I love you, Inu Yasha. I always have." With that she pulled away from him and took a few steps towards the demon.

Please R&R

Sorry so short. I've got a bit more to write on this one. Hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, even though I'd like to. I hug'em and love'em and lock'em away some place no one else could have'em. Hehehe. Just kidding, he's too great to hide from the world.

Twisting time

Chapter 3

"I love you, Inu Yasha. I always have." With that she pulled away from him and took a few steps towards the demon. Suddenly her eyes narrowed and she raised her hands, they glowed with a fierce blue light that engulfed the demon. The demon's cry echoed through the hall. The guards behind it were thrown against the far wall. She collapsed to her knees as the demon disintegrated.

"Kagome!" Her Inu Yasha rushed to her side. "Kagome, I thought…"

She raised her eyes to his and smiled. "You ought to know I don't give up that easily." She touched his cheek and brushed away a stray tear from his eye. "I'm not going anywhere." Inu Yasha smiled and pulled her into his lap.

"But…but what about Eri? He said if he died she would too." Linu made his way forward a few steps.

The young Inu Yasha clenched his fist. "We just have to find her before his minions tell them about Gutonru."

"You make it sound so easy." Linu looked at him doubtfully.

"It is."

The older Inu Yasha shook his head. "This world is not like the one we come from. Here there are thousands of people and nearly as many places to hide. It'll be like looking for a needle in a hay stack."

"You sound like you're giving up!" The hanyou stared at his counterpart in astonishment.

"No, far from it. But unfortunately I'm no good a strategy."

"I have an idea." The young Kagome moved to Linu's side. "Do you have a cell phone?"

"Yes." He drew the device from his pocket and handed it to her. She took it to the older Inu Yasha. "Call my mother, that's where we left Eri. I'm sure if Daikumaru's minions will be there. Tell them, you're going to trade as Gutonru has request but you'll only do it in person."

"I get it. We'll draw them out and then take care of them." Of course, it was Kagome's older self that caught on the quickest. Her Inu Yasha nodded and began to dial the phone. He did as the young Kagome instructed and just as she had said the minions were still at the shrine. They agreed to the face to face meeting.

The small group made their exit and piled into Linu's car. His father made a face as he sniffed the air. "You've had that Rusike kid in here haven't you? You know I hate that kid."

"Aw, dad. He isn't that bad. Lex's just a bit rough around the edges."

"He stinks like beer and cigarettes."

"So what? He's my friend. And-"

"All right you two, that's enough." Kagome flashed a grin at her younger self. "I just can't take them anywhere." That made the young girl smoother a laugh.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Her husband scowled at her.

"It was just a joke." She stroked his hair warmly. "She got it."

"Of course, she did, she's you." He made a face at her, but it was plain to see that he wasn't really angry.

She snuggled down against him. "I was so worried about you, Inu Yasha."

He slipped an arm around her shoulders and patted her hand warmly. "I know."

The younger Kagome and Inu Yasha stared at their counterparts. Their someday-son, grinned at them in the rearview mirror. The two exchanged looks. "They look so happy." Kagome whispered.

Inu Yasha reached across the space between them in the back seat and took her hand. "Yes, they do." His eyes held such warmth, that Kagome felt her heart speed up. She squeezed his hand. She smiled. 'I wonder if he likes what he sees? I know I do.'

"So, what do we do when we get there?" Linu had been trying to think of some way to help his sister.

"These guys don't know we're here. We can use that to our advantage. Let me and Kagome out before you reach the shrine." The young hanyou put a hand on the door.

Kagome looked out the window. "Right here's good. We'll come up from the back." Linu pulled the car to a stop at the base of a hill.

"Are you sure you want to get out here. That's quite a climb, believe me. I've made it myself a couple of times."

Kagome smiled as Inu Yasha offered her his hand to help her out. "We'll be just fine. Now, go before they get suspicious." She shut the door and the car sped off. 'He seems like a good kid.' Inu Yasha mused as he watched them leave.

He could feel Kagome watching him, as he turned to look at her she smiled. "Let's go." He bent so she could climb on his back. She tucked her face in his hair. He pushed off and they flew over a good portion of the graves and shrines that lined the back yard of the main shrine. As he landed and pushed off again, Kagome spoke softly in his ear.

"Inu Yasha, do you like this future?"

'What a time to ask such a question. We're about to go into battle.' But in spite of himself he answered her truthfully. "Yes, I do." He felt her move slightly and then there was the most exhilarating sensation as she placed a soft sweet kiss on his neck.

"I like it, too." That made him smile. She liked the idea of spending her life with him and even having his children. He came to a stop just inside the tree line. There was clearing between them and the house. Kagome slid of his back and he turned to face her. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. 'Tears! No, why is she crying? I thought she'd be happy.' Suddenly she threw her arms around and buried her face in his chest. "You've made me so happy."

He sighed. 'Those were tears of happiness, not sadness. I'm glad.' He stroked her hair for a moment and then remembered their situation. "Kagome…we, uh, don't have time to…"

She released him and stepped back. "I know. Later, okay?" He nodded. Voices came from the front of the shrine. They ran quickly across the clearing and made their way around the side of the house.

In the main yard stood three men two with hostages. One man held a gun to Mrs. Higarashi, while the one that seemed to be the leader stepped forward to confront the couple that stood in the yard.

"Give us the woman and we'll let these two go."

The older Inu Yasha snarled at the man, but his Kagome slowly made her way forward. "Release them and I will not resist. I'll go willingly."

The hanyou snuck slowly around the side of the house, preparing to attack as soon as an opportunity appointed itself. He ducked for cover as the leader turned and snatched the little girl from his companion and shook the gun recklessly around the child's head. Eri's mother went terribly pale. "Don't think I'm stupid enough to fall for that old trick." The man chuckled as Eri began to weep.

"Please just let my daughter go, I'll do anything you ask!" Kagome was near tears. Behind her Inu Yasha trembled with rage.

The young hanyou looked from one hostage to the other. 'I have to make a decision. I can't take them both out at the same time and if I'm too slow….' He gasped as Kagome sprinted across to his hiding place.

"I'll get the one who has my mom. You help Eri." Before he knew what had happened Kagome had slunk away to another hiding spot closer to the man with her mother. 'Well, I guess I don't have to make a decision after all. Oh, Kagome, please be careful. Those gun things are dangerous.' He prayed nothing would happen to her as he too snuck closer to his prey.

A pair of dark eyes watched his counterpart slink towards the man holding his daughter. Slowly he edged his way forward a few steps at a time, until he stood next to his wife. "Let her go. We agreed to you're terms. Now let her go."

The man snorted. "I don't know why my boss was so frightened of you. You're pathetic, giving up your wife to get your daughter."

Inu Yasha boiled, his knuckles turning white with anger. The young hanyou knew that stance and expression all too well. He'd better do something now before his older self acted out of rage. He sprang at the man holding Eri. The man cried out as a loud crack came from the man's back. He lay motionless on the ground. Eri tumbled to the ground weeping. Inu Yasha jumped as the sound of something breaking and a gun going off popped in his ears. He spun to see his older self pinning the second man to the ground with one arm twisted behind his back to a point that looked like it might break. His eyes then flew to Kagome. At her feet was sprawled an unconscious man surrounded by a shatter potted plant. Kagome was pressing a hand against her cheek. He rushed to her side.

"Kagome, are you all right?" She nodded, but the fear was evident in her eyes and he could smell the copper scent of her blood. "Let me see." He tugged at her wrist gently until she removed the hand.

"It's just a scratch."

He agreed it was just a scratch, but by the look of it, it had not come from the shattered plant but from the bullet. His heart screamed in panic for a moment. That bullet! If it had been even a little bit off, could have killed her. He gathered her in his arms, his whole body trembling. "Kagome, I'm sorry." She was trembling too and the scent of fear engulfed her. He bent his head kissed away the droplets of blood.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat. 'He's never done that before.' She could feel her cheeks burn as she blushed. It was the most sensual experience of her life and the most intimate.

Not very far away the others gathered and examined Eri and Kagome's mom. Neither seemed hurt, though Mrs. Higarashi seemed very shaken. She stood next to her grandson and let him comfort her with an arm. Eri's parents hovered over her, trying to calm the traumatized girl. After a few minutes they all calmed and the older Kagome ushered everyone into the house, so they could call the police.

The young couple hid out in Kagome's old room, while the police came and went. The room no longer held Kagome's things; it had long since been converted into a spare bedroom for guest. Inu Yasha sat with his arms still wrapped around Kagome. He could seem to let her go. If she tried to move away, his grip tightened on her. Finally, Kagome had realized that he was frightened and she relaxed into him, letting him hold her. 'He's still trembling. Did the fight scare him that much? I've never seen him act this way. It's as if he's terrified to let go of me.' She wrapped her arms around him and resting her head against his chest, giving him her strength. When the gun had gone off, her life had seemed to flash before her eyes. But after a while, she too had slowly calmed down and regained her composure. So, why was Inu Yasha still trembling?

"Kagome?" His voice broke through her thoughts like a cool breeze.

"Yes."

"I've never been so scared in all my life. After today I….I can't live without you, Kagome. I don't want to. I won't." He'd stopped trembling but his heart was pounding so loud that Kagome had to lift her head from his chest in order to hear him speak. She looked up at him, not sure if she had heard him right. Inu Yasha found he couldn't stop. Everything that had been pint up inside him for the last year came spilling out. "I have to protect you. I want to protect you for the rest of your life. I need you with me. You make me feel whole. When you're not with me I feel so empty inside. Do you understand what I'm trying to say, Kagome? Do understand how much I love you?"

Kagome was struck dumb. 'Was that all true or is he just playing some cruel trick? Maybe he was hit in the head during the fight.' She looked up into his eyes, searching them for the truth. She stared up at him so long, that Inu Yasha began to squirm. Maybe he'd made a mistake in saying all those things. Maybe Kagome didn't feel the same. Oh god, please don't let that be! She had to feel the same! After all she'd kissed him. Granted that had only been a small peck on his neck. And when he'd kissed away the droplets of blood from her cheek, her scent it had changed becoming…

Please R&R

Sorry 'bout the cliff hangers. I got an evil sense of humor. evil grin


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, even though I'd like to. I hug'em and love'em and lock'em away some place no one else could have'em. Hehehe. Just kidding, he's too great to hide from the world.

Twisting time

Chapter 4

Kagome was struck dumb. 'Was that all true or is he just playing some cruel trick? Maybe he was hit in the head during the fight.' She looked up into his eyes, searching them for the truth. She stared up at him so long, that Inu Yasha began to squirm. Maybe he'd made a mistake in saying all those things. Maybe Kagome didn't feel the same. Oh god, please don't let that be! She had to feel the same! After all she'd kissed him. Granted that had only been a small peck on his neck. And when he'd kissed away the droplets of blood from her cheek, her scent it had changed becoming…

Kagome's hand slipped around his neck and pulled him down to her. Inu Yasha didn't realize what had happened until he tasted her. Closing his eyes he drank her in like a fine wine. Her silky lips, her intoxicating scent, the warmth of her body, the taste of her mouth, and the wondrous sensation of her tongue touching his. 'So, this is what it feels like to truly be in love.' Every little hair on his body stood on end and danced with pure delight.

At last Kagome pulled away. She looked up at him with a dewy intensity in her eyes. "I love you, too, Inu Yasha. I always have. From the very first moment I saw you pinned to that tree, I knew." She grinned. "And then you woke up and ruined it for me."

He smiled, understanding her meaning. "That was a rather rough first meeting, wasn't it?" He ran his fingers through her hair, the tips of his claws brushing her scalp. The sensation made every hair on her arms stand straight up in anticipation.

"But it was well worth it." Kagome flinched, the voice had been Inu Yasha's but his mouth had never opened. Then she realized the voice had come from behind her. She turned to see the older Inu Yasha standing in the doorway. He smiled at them. The human Inu Yasha had cleaned up since the battle, his hair was still slightly damp and he now wore blue jeans and white t-shirt instead of his usual fire-rat armor. Kagome admired him. The t-shirt clung to his muscles accentuating each curve and the blue jeans though snug were not tight accentuated other parts of his body. 'I wonder what he looks like from behind.' The dark haired Inu Yasha grinned, seeming to know what she was thinking. "I've seen that look before." Kagome turned scarlet and buried her face in her hands. 'Well, he's not gonna get any less crass.' The two Inu Yasha exchanged a look over Kagome's embarrassed form and the young hanyou understood what his older self had come to see them for.

"Kagome, he and I need to have a talk. Do you mind waiting down stairs for me?" Kagome nodded, relieved to have some excuse for getting out from between the two Inu Yashas. She leaned forward and gave her hanyou a soft chaste kiss as she rose to leave the room. She paused in the door and frowned a little. Was this such a good idea?

"Don't worry. I'm not stupid enough to tell him everything about the future. That could jeopardize what happened in the past and wouldn't want to do that for anything." Kagome nodded at the older Inu Yasha and accepted his words with trust. As she went to the top of the stairs, she couldn't help a quick glance at the human Inu Yasha's backside as he closed the door. 'The back's just as good or better than the front.' She mused about that as she made her way to the kitchen where everyone else was gathered.

Eri ran up to her and tugged at her skirt. The child seemed completely recovered from the day's earlier events. Kagome knelt beside her to hear what she had to say. "Mommy says you're her. So does that mean I have two mommys?" Across the room Kagome's counterpart muffled a snicker.

Kagome patted the little girl's head and smiled. "Yes, I suppose it does, but just for today."

The little girl's eyes lit up. "Wow! Really! I've never had two mommys before." Her little arms went round Kagome's neck and Kagome instinctively lifted the child from her feet and held her close.

"And you're not likely to again." Kagome's counterpart mumbled as she sipped her tea.

Mrs. Higarashi set down her cup. "Are you all right, dear? That bullet came awfully close to you. It scared me half to death."

"Scared you? It scared me." Kagome have chuckled. Then she frowned. "And it absolutely terrified Inu Yasha. I've never seen him so frightened in all the time I've known him."

"And you never will again." Her counterpart sighed. "Today was the worst and best day of his life." She raised her eyes to meet the young girls gaze. "Things will never be the same after today. And believe me you won't want them to be."

The young Kagome nodded. His sudden and deep confession earlier had proven that much to her. And the memory of his kiss was still fresh in her mind. It had been sweet and loving and even a little shy. She smiled to herself. No, she didn't want things to go back to the way they'd been. "Speaking of Inu Yasha, to you have any of my old clothes here?"

Kagome's mom thought about that for a moment. "I think there may be some in the hall closet in that old trunk you used to have in your room."

"What are you looking for?" Her counterpart was confused by the action.

The young Kagome got a mischievous grin. "Oh, it was just something, your Inu Yasha mentioned to me." She waved at her counterpart to follow her into the hall.

When the two men finally emerged from the private talk they found their Kagome's standing in the hall admiring themselves in a floor length mirror on the inside of a closet door. The young girl now wore a pair of very short and very tight blue jean shorts with a small spaghetti strapped top. While the older one admired the school uniform she now wore. Amazingly it still fit her perfectly. Well, almost. After all she was slightly taller and the skirt seemed slightly shorter. And age has a funny way of making things pock out in ways they hadn't in her youth. But neither Inu Yasha noticed the difference. It was all Inu Yasha not to scoop his wife up and carry her off to a bedroom, right then and there.

The younger Inu Yasha was not any better off. He'd never seen her wear so little, except when she wore that tiny little bathing-suit with the flowers. He could hear his counterpart complimenting on the outfit. But his own mouth was dry and couldn't seem to stop staring at her.

His Kagome blushed and looked away. "You don't like it do you?"

"No, I mean yes, I mean I've just never seen you wear so little clothes before." Kagome flushed an even brighter shade of red.

"He meant that as a compliment." Inu Yasha's counterpart explained from his place in his wife's neck.

The young Kagome looked to her Inu Yasha for conformation. "Uh, yeah, that's what I meant."

Kagome smiled. "We'd better get going. We've probably spent too much time here as it is."

"I'll walk you out." Linu appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. They nodded and headed towards the side door.

"Uh, Kagome?" Kagome paused at her counterpart's voice. She turned to look at her. The woman's husband was nibbling on her ear now. "The answer is D. Good luck!" Kagome fliched. Oh, yeah her math test. She'd forgotten all about that.

"Thanks!" She said and ran after Inu Yasha and Linu. She slipped her arm through Inu Yahsa's as they made their way back to the well. Standing inside the mini-shrine, Kagome felt a tug at her heart for leaving the young man, but she was comforted by the thought that one she would see him again.

"Thank you for everything. Your help was invaluable. You saved my family." He smiled across at the young couple.

"You helped a lot, too. I don't know if we could've done it without you." Kagome said giving him a hug.

"Yeah….I'd be proud to have a son like you, Linu." Inu Yasha blushed slightly. "What I meant was you're not a half bad fighter."

Linu grinned. "Thank you. That means a lot coming from you. I've learned a lot about my parents from you two. I never realized how deep their love was, until I met you. Thank you for that insight." Linu kissed Kagome's cheek softly and stepped away up the stairs. Inu Yasha had flinched at the kiss. Seeing another man kiss his Kagome was enough to make his blood rush. But just as quickly he had calmed, realizing that the kiss had been that of a son to his mother, very chaste and loving.

He slipped his arm around her waist as they hoped on the well's sill. "Goodbye." They both called as they disappeared into the enchanted well. Linu stood for a long time staring at the empty mini-shrine. His father had given up so much to be with his mother and make a life with her. (Not that their lives had ever been particularly normal.) He'd never respected his father as much as he did in that very moment. 'I hope that one day I will find a love like that.'

They landed gently on the well's floor. Above them birds sang and the sky shone a brilliant blue. "We must be in your time, Inu Yasha." The hanyou nodded and gave a push off the ground. They landed in the grass outside the well.

"Inu Yasha?" Sango appeared not far away with Shippo clinging to her shoulder. "Inu Yasha why don't you just let Kagome go and stop arguing with her?"

Kagome blinked in confusion. "Arguing? Go where?"

It was Sango's turn to look confused. "Well, didn't you say you were going home, because you had a big test or something?"

"Oh, yeah, my test." She looked up at Inu Yasha, who still had his arm wrapped around her waist. "It's strange, that's the second time I've had to be reminded of that test. I guess I've had other things on my mind." She smiled up at Inu Yasha and he smiled back. Had Sango and Shippo not been there, she thought he would have kissed her. But Inu Yasha was never one to like an audience. "Well, she's right. I'd better get going. I do have some studying to do."

Inu Yasha took the huge yellow bag and threw it over his shoulder. "Would you mind some company?"

"I never mind your company, Inu Yasha." She smiled as he wrapped his arm back around her waist and they jumped back into the well.

"That was rather strange, don't you think?" Shippo hopped off her shoulder onto the well's sill.

The demon slayer shook her head. "No, I think it was wonderful." She turned and headed back to the village to wait for her friends return.

The End

Please R&R

Well, that's it hope you liked it. If you did, let me know. I have other idea that involve Linu.


End file.
